Could It Be Time To Prank The Marauders?
by LittleGlassHearts
Summary: After years of being pranked by the Marauders, Lily and Alice think it is about time they got a taste of their own medicine.
1. Time to Prank the Marauders?

'Lily, I'm bored!'

Lily looked up and rolled her eyes at her friend. She had just got into the swing of writing the potions essay she had been staring blankly at for hours and now she had completely lost her train of thought.

'Well then go and find something to do Alice! Some of us have work to do here' she said trying to keep a straight face at her best friend who was now bouncing up and down on the sofa to her left. She was just about to suggest she start her charms homework set by professor Flitwick that morning when a bang exploded right above her head making her scream. Without even looking around she knew who was behind this.

'POTTER!' she screamed, pushing her wet hair out of her face. A water balloon, how original she thought to herself.

'Yes dear, you called' sang her boyfriend who just appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Lily looked up and could see a small grin forming on James's lips. Ah James Potter, her boyfriend of about 4 months. After years of pestering her to go out with him, pranking her at every given moment she finally realized that whilst she may think he was both annoying, slightly arrogant (although he has tuned that down ALOT in the past year) and a pain in the backside she also thought he was charming, funny and underneath all this marauders crap, a caring loving boyfriend. Well that was until this moment.

'Potter do you want to explain why you thought it would be funny to explode one of your stupid water balloons over my head, whilst in the process ruining my potions homework which I have been working on for the PAST 2 HOURS! Her voice had gradually risen throughout her rant, ending with her spitting the last 3 words with venom.

'Well dear, now don't be mad...wait, hey! I thought we were past all this last name business" he huffed, pouting like a child."

"That was before you thought it would be a good idea to use one of your pathetic, idiotic, bloody annoying pranks on me _Potter! _she exclaimed, putting emphasis on the last word, knowing it would annoy him no end.

"May I butt in my dearest Evans" sang Sirius from the top of the staircase. Oh great, another Marauder to come and make my afternoon a whole pile of fun.

Lily inwardly groaned "What do you want Black?" she said whilst fiddling with her wand. "I was just about to send a well aimed hex at my lovely boyfriend here and you had to come and interrupt...as always" Seeing James take a few steps back and look ever so slightly scared made her feel ever so slightly better. She knew he was scared to be on the wrong end of her temper, and it was great fun watching him squirm.

"Well my daisy, my little buttercup, my lovely lovely Lily, you see it was I who aimed that water balloon above your head, and it was I who you should be cursing right now, not poor Prongs over there" he said, a weird smirk on his face. There was something odd about this she thought. Why on earth would Black take the blame, normally he would be the first to point the finger at James and then run away like a big girl's blouse. Hmmmm...

"Why oh why do I not believe you Black?" she said, glaring at him with one of her famous 'Evans Glares' which more than once had fully grown 7th years running from the room.

"He's _defiantly_ up to something" Alice piped up from the sofa, her eyes glued to the action, glad there was something to take away her up till now mental bored state of mind.

"I am standing right here my little loverrrrrrlys" he chimed in, waving his hands around like a three year old wanting attention. "Why is it Prongs that nobody ever believes me?" his face drooping, as he turned to look at his best friend.

"I don't know Pads, nobody ever believes either of us" James replied, pulling an equally sad face. Walking over James put his arm around Sirius's shoulder, and they both stood together, silently crying and wiping away each other's imaginary tears. It really was quite a sight.

Lily was just about to turn around and let them get on with it, when suddenly a truly vile smell filled her nostrils. Coughing and spluttering she looked up through her tear filled eyes, to see James and Sirius legging it up the stairs to their dormitory, with a very guilty looking Lupin just behind, the sound of their laughs ringing around the common room. Ah, the good old avert attention, whilst letting of a dungbomb trick.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, what the hell!" Alice could be heard screaming as she tried to run away from the smell which in Lily's case was making her feel very very sick.

"Dungbomb-Marauders-Going-To-Kill-Them" was all she could mutter, as she grabbed Alice, pulling her up the stairs to the girl's dormitories and flopping down on their beds the smell finally started to subside from their nostrils. "Urgh! This pranking is getting ridiculous now! Lily exclaimed, drying herself quickly and then proceeding to pound her fist against her pillow. "They need teaching a bloody lesson! See how they a taste of their own medicine! Alice? Alice are you listening? ALICE!?" Turning to face her friend she could see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A taste of their own medicine hey? What a great idea Lily Evans" she began to giggle, her bright blue eyes glittering. I think it might just be time to prank the pranksters, don't you?" rubbing her hands together gleefully, and looking ever so slightly scary.

Pranking her own boyfriend? Could she really do that? She thought back to all the pranks that she had had to endure over the last 7 years, the embarrassing, the humiliating and on more than one occasion the downright painful. Without warning she too was smirking "You know what Alice, I think you might be right.


	2. Preparing

The week that followed saw the weather grow steadily colder and colder and by the end of the week the snow was falling thick and fast over the grounds of Hogwarts. After a week of discussing, debating and brainstorming the 2 girls saw this as the perfect setting for their prank to take place.

"Come on Lily! Wake up!" Rolling over you could see Alice's excited face looming over you. Today was the day I, Lily Evans was going to prank the famous 'unprankable' Marauders. Over the last 7 years many people had tried to get pay back on those four, but each one had always failed miserably and paid the price; normally in the form of a stinging jinx, which even though it pains me to admit Black was quite good at performing.

"Alright I'm coming, i'm coming" you reply groggily. It's fair to say you are not a morning person unlike some I could mention. After 5 or so minutes of Alice bounding on your bed like a playful puppy you face the reality that you are not going back to sleep and drag yourself up and into the bathroom.

"They are so not going to know what's hit them!" Alice sings from the other room.

Even you have to admit, you are really looking forward to this. After a week of careful planning, after all I am Lily Evans, Head Girl, teacher's pet and once sensible Prefect, what more could you expect? You have formulated a foolproof plan.

"Payback time Potter" you mutter under your breath with a hint of glee. You finish in the bathroom and walk back into the dorm.

"Ready miss prefect turned pranker?"

Taking a deep breath, and trying to picture the Marauders faces when you are done, you stand up slightly straighter. "Ready."

"And you're _sure_ they've gone?" You whisper to Alice, who is craning her neck round the corner, giving her full view of the common room.

"Defiantly. You know what Black's like, I swear he needs food more than air that boy"

You start to laugh. Sirius Black, although is well renowned for his love of the opposite sex it is also common knowledge that he needs food at least every 3 hours to keep him happy. That's why at approximately half 7 every morning the 4 Marauders make their way down to The Great Hall for breakfast, _without_ fail.

Rolling your eyes you make your way up to the boy's dormitories. Thankfully the common room is nearly empty, meaning no sneaking around is necessary. "Trust the only schedule for them to have and it concerns food."

You reach the door to the boys dormitory, and walk in only to be hit with a wave of well...boy.

"Ewwwwww! It smells of bloody socks in here" you hear Alice grumble, holding her nose dramatically.

"Come on Al, no time to complain! We have to do this quickly!" you walk over the James's trunk, trying to avoid various Zonko products, and sweet wrappers that litter the floor, and smile. A triple locked trunk with a password may have caused anyone else trying to open it a sense of dread, but being James Potter's girlfriend defiantly had its privileges. Clearing your throat you say the password. "Giant Squid"

"Giant squid... But why-"

"Don't ask" you say laughing at the memory. It's bad enough I'm pranking him, let alone if I spill the secret of that fateful October afternoon. The memory that made him start to sweat even at the mention of it.

"I still cannot believe that he has an _Invisibility Cloak_! I mean an Invisibility Cloak! There just so rare... Sure as hell explains why those four got away with so many of their pranks though! They we bloody invisible!"

"Well that is the general idea, seeing as it is an _invisibility_ cloak" you say smirking "emphasis on the word invisible...and hopefully it means we can get away with this prank...I've never had a detention, and I sure as hell don't want to start now."

"Lils we're gonna be fine! We are the smartest witches in year you know" Alice replies, sending an over dramatic wink at you, making you laugh out loud.

"AHHHH! Owwwwwww!"

Swiftly grabbing the cloak from the bottom of the trunk, and shutting it firmly you make your way back to the door followed closely by Alice, who after slipping on a stray sweet wrapper, was now sporting a nice purple bruise above her left eye. Seeing the look on her face only resolved you into fits of laughter.

"Don't make me hex you Evans"

Oh I'd like to see her try.

**Hi Guys! Sorry this chapter is really short, but I've just been so busy at the moment that this is all I had time to write! Thought this would be better than nothing at all. I will try and post the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks, and it should start to get a bit more exciting! Just bare with me:) xxx**


End file.
